


Journey's End

by Daegaer



Series: Contracted [5]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Nagi resigns himself to the end of his romance.





	Journey's End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 Weiss Kreuz vs Saiyuki "Last Dance" battle for the prompt: _Nagi/Omi, sci-fi AU. Space pirate and smuggler Nagi finds himself strangely compelled to help Omi, a lowly bodyguard who is secretly the illegitimate heir to the Takatori planetary system, make his way home and reclaim his birthright_.

The larger of the twin moons of Takatori Four gave every sign of being a total dump, Nagi thought. Everything looked _clean_ and _modern_ and completely unsuited to his lifestyle. What he wouldn't give for a decent bar selling rat passed off as vat-grown beef, he thought, looking at the overpriced menu in the entrance of the building Schuldig had led them to.

"Are you sure your buyer is meeting us here?" he asked. "It seems a bit – salubrious."

"Salubrious! What a wonderful word!" Schuldig said archly. "I'm sure you picked it up from me. I'm an excellent influence on you, Citizen Naoe. This is _precisely_ the sort of establishment he prefers, don't fear." He walked in confidently, only the slight twitch at the end of his tail betraying any possible concern.

Nagi exchanged a glance with Omi and followed. Even though Schuldig had confirmed everything it was hard to believe that Omi was really going to be taken in by the governor's family. More like _he_ was going to try to take _them_ in, Nagi thought. He could respect that sort of a scam. _Think about it another time, Naoe_ he told himself, seeing a tall, dark-haired human man watching them from a table set back discreetly in a corner. He raised an eyebrow as Schuldig went over with a hand outstretched, a broad smile on his face.

"It's good to see you," he said. "You look well."

It was disconcerting to hear the felinoid sound so – normal – in greeting someone, Nagi thought, his eyebrows going higher as the human stood and grasped Schuldig's hand in a friendly handshake, as if they actually _liked_ each other.

"So do you. This is your transport captain, I take it?"

"My ship's more than a boxy old transport," Nagi said. "I'm Naoe."

"He's reliable, like I said, if a little irritable," Schuldig said. "Citizen Naoe, try not to look so snappish: this is my valued business partner, Crawford." He indicated Omi casually as he sat in the chair opposite Crawford. "And my bodyguard."

 _Not telling your valued business partner what you're up to?_ Nagi thought, but Schuldig didn't so much as twitch an eartip in response.

"Your message said you have a consignment of interest to me," Crawford said, pouring a small, precisely measured glass of wine for himself, Schuldig and Nagi. Omi stood behind Schuldig's chair and kept quiet.

"Oh, we have something _very_ interesting," Schuldig said. "Citizen Naoe is to be commended for his aid in obtaining and transporting it safely." He slid a data sheet across the table and sipped his wine as Crawford read.

When Crawford finished he rolled up the data sheet and nodded slowly. Then he refilled the glasses, with a rather more generous measure of wine.

"I believe we do indeed have something to discuss," he said. "Perhaps you would allow me to buy you lunch?"

Schuldig smiled in sheerest pleasure. Nagi found his hands clenched under the table as he realized that this just meant that Omi would consider his obligation to stay finished very shortly. He had to ignore his feelings; he needed to make a living, he thought, and kept his face professional as Crawford called the waiter over.

 

* * *

 

The profits from the sale were staggering. Nagi looked at the list of repairs he could now afford and the weapons upgrades he had lusted after for so long, and then crawled into his lonely bunk and wished they had never arrived in the system. Omi had gone that morning. He had changed into what he said were his best clothes, which were slightly less shabby than his usual clothes, combed his hair until it finally lay flat and neat, and kissed Nagi for luck. And now he was gone.

 _You are fucking pathetic,_ Nagi told himself, when he could no longer stare at the ceiling. _Get up and get out_. He got himself off the ship and went in search of engineers who could carry out his upgrades.

By evening he wasn't feeling any _better_ , but he had at least accomplished several of the tasks on his list. _Don't forget the anti-telepathy shots_ , he told himself, watching people walking back and forth. _Do that today, Naoe._

On a whim he went into a department store on his way to the clinic for the shots and bought some new clothes - the sort of thing, he belatedly thought, that perhaps he should have bought for Omi, to help him on his way. Too late now. Unless Omi needed help from his snappily-dressed smuggler fling. _Pathetic_ , he reminded himself, but he wore the new clothes out of the store, his old trousers and sweater in the store's bag.

"Citizen Naoe! How delightful you look!"

"Fuck you," Nagi said, pushing past Schuldig. "Were you following me?"

"Not at all; I merely traced the trail of juvenile misery and heartbreak, and here you are! Let's have dinner together."

"You must be joking."

"Not at all. I want to tell you what I've been telling Crawford about you. It's to your advantage, I assure you."

"Don't tell anyone anything about me, for fuck's sake. Just – just fuck off, for once."

Schuldig looked at him, slanted eyes narrowed. Then he heaved a dramatic sigh. "You _do_ realize that I've done you a favour? I recommend you to Crawford – who is not some _nobody_ \- I introduce you to him, I try to tell you the content of our discussion and you just look tragic and weepingly beseech me to _just fuck off_? You sound like a child who has found out that the world's unfair."

"How about I shoot you? Would that get you to fuck off?"

"Better, Citizen Naoe, it does sound more like your normal self. But _honestly_ , think straight, no more of this _Oh, alas, he's gone, oh well, that's that, I suppose, I don't care, I never really cared, oh, alas, he's gone, what shall I do?_ "

"Stay," Nagi said in fury, "the fuck out of my mind. It's _not_ your business."

"Much better," Schuldig said. "Oh, you humans, you're so emotional – it's one of the best ways to manipulate you. My dear Citizen Naoe, this is really against my better judgement, but sadly, I like you. You're one of my better contacts, and so: Stop crying about Omi. He really does like you and has every intention of contacting you again. Come now, Citizen Naoe, it would appear that he has genuine feelings for you and if you play your cards right you can make a mint out of him."

"You're such a fucking romantic," Nagi said, in disgust that he felt relief at Schuldig's words.

"I'm pragmatic. And I _know_ he'll be in touch. Do you think I'd give up a contact like that? I was working on him the entire voyage. He _really_ wants to get back in contact with us. So _please_ , stop being such a human and let's go and talk about work."

"I really should shoot you for messing with his mind," Nagi said in annoyance.

"For doing you such a favour? I can't change people's _feelings_ , Citizen Naoe. Those are depressingly real – really, do you _think_ I wanted to deal with the mental images of two humans so carnally _busy_ for all those weeks?"

"You always claim you sleep with anything. Suddenly you're a bigot?"

Schuldig rolled his eyes. " _You_ are not my type. Now, let's eat, and have a business discussion and then _I_ am going to engage in paid romance by the hour with the most elegant girl I can find, with long, perfumed hair and long, possibly perfumed legs. And over the next few days we'll wait and see if Omi gets in touch. I bet he does."

"You're buying. And I want decent drink."

"Certainly!"

Nagi glared at Schuldig. Getting a pep talk from the alien was bad enough; getting pity dinner and drinks was worse. He should find something to right the balance, like decoying him into a clinic to be neutered. Schuldig grinned and gestured towards the restaurants.

"Shall we?"

"Fine. But you really are buying."

As they walked off Nagi felt an odd niggle of memory. He'd meant to buy something earlier, before he ran into Schuldig again. He couldn't remember it now; it couldn't have been all that important, he thought. Just something his misery had made him want. But now he had hope of Omi getting in touch again; whatever he'd forgotten, it could wait until after that.

Schuldig smiled cheerfully at him, and he was pleased to find he could respond in kind.


End file.
